This invention relates to a remote control apparatus.
Remote control apparatus are commonly utilized to perform selected control functins, such for example, as controlling an engine throttle, shifting reversing gears, brake or clutch operation, etc. Such apparatus generally comprises a control unit for actuating a push-pull cable which extends and is connected to a remote control function element and actuates the latter in accordance with hand manipulation of the control unit.
Upon installation of such apparatus, it is generally necessary to make a time consuming disassembly of the control unit in order to connect the push-pull cable thereto, and thereafter to reassemble the unit. It is generally an object of this invention to provide for installation of a push-pull cable relative to a remote control unit without the need for a disassembly of the control unit.